


Skater's gonna skate

by Ace_pergers_Syndrome



Category: The Faceless Old Woman who lives in your home, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aro/Ace Character, Drabble, Fix It Fic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_pergers_Syndrome/pseuds/Ace_pergers_Syndrome
Summary: This story occurs after the events of the book "The faceless old woman who lives in your home", where we follow up on "Darius"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Skater's gonna skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TangentQueenOfDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/gifts).



"NO" The faceless old woman screeched, crawling up the walls "You were supposed to be Darius! YOu were suppposed to continue Edmund's line!" 

Abby took a sip of her milkshake, and flipped down her hot pink, heart shaped sunglasses "Too bad, babe. I'm too busy doing sick tricks to be cis or have "romantic attraction"." 

Then she rolled off on her heelies, while the faceless old woman kept hissing, until she dissolved out of existence.


End file.
